Is it really love?
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey has a girlfriend, he and his family are happy. but what happens when Amy wants to change Mikey? Will Mikey change even if he has to leave his family behind? R&R Rated for a bad (ish) word.


**I randomly thought of this while sitting in the hairdressers. **

**Just wanted to add this little piece of advice before writing the story. Don't ever change who you are for somebody else, You may never find your way back to yourself. Never forget who you are just because somebody doesn't like one thing about you, You are perfect and unique in your own way. I wish somebody had told me this before I made that mistake. just remember this advice. xx Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Is it really love?**

Michelangelo and Amy had been together for 5 months, They had met in a pizza parlour and it was love at first sight. The had been together for 2 weeks before Mikey revealed that he was a mutant turtle, Amy had been shocked but she still loved him. They were both happy. A month ago, Mikey had taken Amy to meet his family. She met them and wasn't surprised by their looks, The Hamatos approved of her greatly. 5 months together, everything was perfect. or so we thought.

One morning Mikey and Amy were lying in bed, lazily cuddling. They could hear the Hamatos downstairs but they didn't want to move. They thought it was bliss, just lying in each others arms. warm, comfortable and in love. but Mikey had a question that was eating him from the inside, Last night Amy was acting like something was wrong about him, he tried to not let it bug him but it didn't work.

'Amy?' Mikey began tiredly,

'Yeah?' Came Amy's relaxed response,

'If there anything you would change about me?' Mikey looked down at her, She was truly beautiful. Her long blonde hair covered his shoulder, Her crystal blue eyes shone up at him.

'Em... well.. there is one thing' Amy sat up awkwardly,

'Really? what?' Mikey asked sadly, he knew what she was going to say,

'You.. you're not- Human...' Amy sighed as she lowered her eyes.

'I-I thought you were ok with that!?' Mikey gasped,

'I was at first! It was exciting and interesting but now... now I wish we could go up topside together, wander the sunny streets and have romantic days out... I'm tired of staying in the dark' She muttered,

'I hate the dark too but I can't help what I am...' Mikey sighed sadly,

'There's an abandoned lab near the docks, I took a look at it yesterday when getting the groceries. It has a large machine in it and it has settings. It can turn you into different thing as long as you put the blood of what you want to be in the scanner' Amy explained,

'You really want me to change?' Mikey asked, He couldn't look at her.

'I'm sorry Mikey... I'd better go then, It was nice seeing you' Amy smiled hurridly before pulling her clothes on and running out of the bedroom. She hurried down the stairs and made her way to the exit.

'Hey Amy' She looked round to see the family smiling at her, It was Donatello that had spoken.

'Oh.. Hello' She smiled back,

'Leaving so early?' Leo questioned, Amy didn't usually leave until after lunch. sometimes she stayed for longer.

'Yeah.. Got stuff to do' Amy lied easily. Raphael raised an eyeridge,

'Ok.. off ya go then' Raph nodded gruffly.

'Em.. Bye!' Amy smiled before walking quickly out of the lair.

'What's happened?' Leo asked his brothers,

'Don't know but I bet Mikey's hurting' Donnie sighed, The brothers had been together for 20 years and had gotten good at reading the others emotions. especially Mikey's.

'If she has hurt him I swear I'll-' Raph cracked his knuckles menacingly,

'You'll do nothing Raph' Leo frowned,

'Why not!' Raph growled back,

'Because Splinter wouldn't have approved of it!' Leo snapped back. Master Splinter had died a year ago, now Leonardo was in charge.

'Here he comes now' Donnie sighed after a minute or so of silence. Sure enough, a tired and sad Mikey walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Mike' Raph smiled sympathetically,

'Hey guys..' Mikey smiled, 'I guess you saw Amy leave'

'Yeah, What happened?' Leo asked,

'You guys don't think I need to change do you?' Mikey asked sadly,

'No Mikey, why?' Donnie asked shocked,

'Amy wants to change me into a human... She doesn't want me to be a turtle' Mikey explained,

'How can she change ya?' Raphael was confused.

'She found an abandoned lab near the docks' Mikey nodded, 'It has a machine that can turn you into any living thing'

'Interesting...' Donnie smiled, his soft brown eyes shone with curiosity,

'Mikey don't even try it, It might not be safe' Leo warned,

'Mikey, ya don't need to change for her. You'll find someone else, even if ya don't ya still have us' Raph nodded angrily,

'Thanks guys' Mikey smiled.

'Be proud of who you are Mikey' Donnie grinned. Mikey grinned back.

That afternoon, Mikey went to visit Amy in her apartment.

'Hey Amy?' He asked as he walked into the apartment, Amy was lying on the couch,

'Mikey?' Amy leapt up and rushed to hug him, 'I thought you'd hate me!'

'I couldn't hate you Amy' Mikey whispered.

'I love you Mikey, I really do' Amy whispered back.

'Amy.. I want you to be happy... and if.. if making me human will make you happy then..I-I will do it' Mikey grimaced.

'Really?' Amy looked into Mikey's eyes with glee, 'Oh thank you Michelangelo, thank you!'

'No-.. no problem' He sighed as she took his hand and led him out the door.

Amy took Mikey to the lab, on the way Mikey kept thinking about his brothers. he could never go home, what would they say? What would Splinter say if he were still here?

'A-Amy?' Mikey panted once they had reached the lab,

'Yeah?' Amy panted back,

'I can't ever go home after this..' He sighed, 'Are you sure this is what you want?'

'Of course it is Mike, I can't live in a SEWER! and I can't date a MUTANT!' Amy laughed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh.. right' Mikey sighed. once they were in the lab, Amy pushed Mikey into the large metal tube. She took one of his shurukin and slammed the door shut. She cut her arm and dripped the blood on the scanner, It disappeared within minutes. There was a whirring of wheels and the clang of metal, There was puffing and panting of smoke and a flash of bright white light. all was still. Amy gasped in horror, thinking the machine had broken and killed Mikey. There was a groaning of metal as the door swung open, clouds of smoke poured out of the door way and a shadow climbed out.

'Oh my god' Amy gasped as Mikey came into view. He was a short pale man with large muscles. He had blonde curly hair and bright baby blue eyes, He had light freckles on his cheeks. 'M-Mikey?'

'Am.. am I different?' Mikey asked worriedly, he hoped it hadn't worked.

'You look.. amazing!' Amy cheered.

'Oh..' Mikey sighed, There was no getting out of it. He was officially human.

'Look into the mirror babe!' Amy squealed as she dragged Mikey over to a sheet of shiny metal.

'woah!' Mikey gasped as he stared at the reflection,

'Em... Maybe we should get you some clothes' Amy smiled sheepishly, 'Stay here and I'll go fetch some from my brothers house, It's not far from here!'

Mikey watched her leave, then turned back to his reflection. He thought of his brothers, He missed them already. 5 minutes went by and Amy finally arrived, She came in with an orange shirt and blue jeans. She had brought underwear and a pair of trainers. Mikey quickly dressed and followed Amy out.

It was a sunny afternoon and it was very warm. The couple walked around central park for the afternoon, Mikey hated being human. It didn't feel right! He also realised that Amy was, quite frankly, a bitch. She bitched about other people in the park, She bad mouthed Mikey's old look and She gave everyone a dirty look. Mikey was disgusted by her behaviour, He didn't love her anymore. She had changed him, She had pulled him away from his family, She didn't truly love him.

Mikey went home with her that night and waited for midnight. It was a long wait but when it finally came, Mikey was out the door. He ran to the sewers and back to the lair, There was only one hope for him now. He cried as he ran along the cold sewer tunnel, His tear fell off his face and his blue eyes shone with hurt. He finally reached the lair and walked in as he tried to stop crying, The tears wouldn't stop falling.

'H-Hello? Guys?' Mikey called as he sniffed,

'Mikey?' Donnie asked as he came out of his lab, he stared at Mikey in shock. 'OH MY GOD!'

'DONNIE! WHAT'S WRONG?' Leo called as he ran out of the dojo, He stared at Mikey in worry. 'Please tell me this isn't who I think it is?'

'It is' Donnie gasped,

'OH MY GOD!' Leo gasped,

'WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S DA MATTA?' Raph came running in and skidded to a stop when he saw his human brother, 'Is that?'

'Yes it is' Leo nodded,

'OH MY GOD!' Raph growled,

'There's an echo in here' Donnie said nervously.

'Mikey? why?' Leo asked softly. Mikey burst into harsh sobs as he fell to his knees, His brother gathered around him quickly as he explained everything.

'Oh Mikey.. What did we tell you?' Donnie sighed,

'That bitch is gonna die' Raph growled,

'Let's just focus on getting Mikey back to normal' Donnie sighed.

'Take us to the lab Mikey' Leo nodded. Mikey nodded back.

The four brothers ran to the lab, Mikey took them straight to the machine.

'here it is' He sighed sadly,

'So where do we put the blood?' Leo asked,

'On the scanner' Mikey pointed.

'Oh.. Ok Mike.. get in the machine' Donnie nodded. Mikey did as he was told and shut the door. Leo was about to cut his arm when Raph butted in,

'It's ok fearless, I got it' Raph used his sai and dripped his blood onto the scanner.

'Raph, you didn't have to cut yourself. I'd have done it' Leo smiled,

'No biggie' Raph shrugged. The machine began to whir into life. After a lot of noise, the door opened. Mikey stepped out, he was back to his mutant turtle form.

'Welcome back bro' Donnie grinned as the four turtles hugged,

'MICHELANGELO!' Mikey turned around to see Amy marching towards him, 'WHY ARE YOU A MUTANT AGAIN?'

'CAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH! THAT'S WHY!' Raph growled,

'Are you going to let him speak to me like that Mikey?' Amy asked angrily,

'Yeah Amy, I am. We're over' Mikey growled as he and his brothers left the lab. They ran from the docks, back to the lair.

Mikey went straight to his room once he was home, He was still hurting but he knew he'd get over it.. eventually. He stretched out on his bed and yawned, There was a little meow. Mikey opened his eyes to see Klunks face in front of him.

'aww, who needs a girl when I have you Klunk?' Mikey cooed.

**Is it really love when someone wants you to change who you are?**

* * *

**I didn't make the same mistake as Mikey by the way, just to make that clear XD oh and, Mikey.. I'll be your girlfriend! *bats eye lashes* Please Review xx**


End file.
